Reencontro de amigos
by Japonesinha1987
Summary: Winry estava visitando uma amiga ,e tbm um lugar que foi a ultima vez que ela viu os irmaos Elric, mas descobre algo a mais esse local , o que será ?
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist

Reencontro entre amigos

Capitulo 1

Na cidade Central, em uma praça sempre cheia de pessoas, com suas famílias, amigos e namorados, em um restaurante perto de lá estauma mulher esperado por sua amiga que viria pra a cidade,que já fazia quatro anos que não a via.No pointo de trem , otranposte acabara de chegar, se encontra Winry Rockbell novamente desse município, chregou um táxi :

- Por favor, praça Milano! – diz Winry entrando

- E pra já. – diz o motorista

- E lugar mudou um pouco – comentado para o senhor

- Sim, desde aquele incidente – o táxi chegado ao local – Aqui esta senhorita

- Obrigada – winry saindo do automóvel

- Esse lugar não mudou nada!!! – Winry andando ate o encontro de sua amiga que a muito tempo não via.

Perto dali se encontra um parque , onde muitas crianças brincam alegres, sem querer uma esbarra em Winry:

- Você esta bem ? – Winry preocupada com o garoto

- Sim, desculpa me – o garoto olha pra ela.

- Não foi nada – Winry sorrindo para o garoto, que lembra muito de seu amigo Edward.

- Tchau, moça – o garoto indo de volta pro seus amigos.

Então voltando pra a direção do restaurante, Winry procurava como os a sua colega em meio a humildao, então encontra uma mulher sozinha e aonda de costa parecendo Scieszka, quando se aproxima:

- Scieszka é você mesmo? – Winry a chama ainda duvidado da pessoa se era ela

Quando essa pessoa ouvi essa voz e vira se que era sua amiga, ali sentada.

- Winry, você esta ótima – Scieszka se levanta e abraça-a de tanto tempo.

- Você mudou muito deixou o cabelo crescer, e esta linda – Winry esta surpresa com ela

- Você também esta linda – Scieszka pediu mais uma coisa – Você esta bem mesmo

- Claro que estou, por que a pergunta – Winry estranhado a pergunta

- Bem, depois que "eles"foram, nunca mais de vi ou falei com você, da ultima vez que de vi você estava um pouco diferente.

- Tudo bem, estou bem agora , sei que eles estão por ai , ainda vivos – Winry mostrado

um sorriso alegre

Conversa vem , conversa vai, acaba anoitecendo e a cidade fica iluminada com as suas luzes

- Já de noite, puxa vida, não vi o tempo passar – Scieszka admirada com tudo isso que

elas conversaram

- Tenho que ir , e achar um hotel – Winry se levantado

- Espera ai, Winry, você pode ficar na minha casa, por favor!!! – Scieszka fazendo que sua amiga aceitasse

- Ta bom, eu aceito – Winry aceitando a proposta dela – Onde e a sua casa ?

- Perto do quartel- Scieszka e Winry indo de táxi pra lá.

Chegado na casa da amiga, Winry fica surpresa, com o lugar arrumado, do modo certo de como uma casa deveria estar

- Nossa, você mudou mesmo, scieszka – Winry vendo tudo em seu lugar

- Por que você esta surpresa com isso – Scieszka não entendendo a expressão da Winry

- Eu lembro que sua casa, estava sempre cheia de livros – Winry admirada

- Agora eu deixou tudo em outro lugar – Scieszka sorrindo pra Winry

"Me enganei ela não mudou nada, só a aparência " – Winry já estava em seu quarto guardado suas coisas, quando estava um por do sol lindo.

No quartel estava acontecendo algo, que só duas pessoas se encontra lá, pois o local estava deserto por causa do festival.

Seria dois do exercito, que estava planejando em segredo, vendo um tipo de maquina de circulo, mas não funcionava.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

O que está acontecendo com a Winry?

Na casa onde está hospedada, Winry se arruma pra ir a um lugar especial, mas certamente o local de passeio dela parecia um túnel de ventilação , engatilhado até a luz que estava a sua frente se encontrava um ambiente muito diferente, era uma cidade inteira debaixo da cidade central. Ela sabia onde ia, parecia que já tinha indo a esse local, caminhado entre os prédios.

- Faz quatro anos que não venho aqui - diz a si mesma lembrado quando encontro com Ed nesse lugar.

Virando a esquina, vê algo diferente da ultima fez,parecia uma máquina enorme monitorado algo, estava ligada, mas sem ninguém lá.Quando ela ouve uma voz se aproximado e se esconde.

- Ninguém percebeu a nossa atividade para transportar o projeto pra cá , General – diz um tenente

- Ótimo enquanto o quartel não soube sobre isso, já estaremos completando o ligamento no outro mundo, por quatro anos que estou aqui. – diz Manoel

Escondida ouvido a conversa dos dois, Winry não entende, mas quando o General falou do "outro mundo" já percebe tinha sujeira aqui, tentado ouvi mais ela escuta um barulho em suas costas , quando vira vê um soldado apontado um arma pra ela.

- Tenente achei um intruso –diz o soldado fazendo com que Winry caminha-se até os dois.

- Veja só é só uma mulher – diz o general que tinha um pouco mais de vinte e oito anos – que não devia escutar coisas alheias

- Eu não escutaria se vocês não estivesse tramando contra o governo – diz Winry calmamente.

- Ora sua... – diz tenente Flávio

- Acalme- se tenente - diz Manoel segurando o braço de Flavio que estava quase atingido o rosto de Winry – Interessante sua valentia , garota !

- Senhor essa garota vai colocar em risco nosso plano – diz Flavio falando em particular – devemos silenciar ela de uma vez.

- Você não acha interessante essa mulher, Tenente! – diz Manoel, o que estaria tramando o general contra Winry?

Enquanto que o soldado estava distraído com a conversa dos dois, Winry aproveita e deixa o soldado inconsciente , tentado escapar mais ela fica encurrala entre três soldados e a maquina.

- Não tem como você escapar, garota! – diz Flavio.

- Está ficando cada vez mais interessante. – diz Manoel com a voz baixa.

A garota de cabelos loiros não conseguia achar uma saída nisso, então só tem uma saída olhando pra trás onde estava a maquina , virando pra os soldados, o Tenente e o General.

- E não tenho outra saída – diz Winry, Flavio dando um riso de que venceu.

- Agora você entendeu garota – diz Flavio.

- A não ser pra o portal dessa maquina que está atrás – diz Winry, indo em direção ao portal e entrando nele.

Na tentativa de parar Winry, Flavio mandar atirar, mas não conseguiram, aborrecido do ocorrido, ele vê o general feliz com aquilo, não entendendo o Manoel por estar feliz com a situação.

- Senhor, o que devemos fazer, ela poderá destruir... – diz Flavio

- Não se preocupe, esta garota me interessou é muito , vai ficar divertido por lá – diz Manoel planejando algo, que nem mesmo Flávio sabe.

- Se preparem pra a viajem pra a Alemanha – diz Manoel.

Dentro do portal Winry está indo ao lugar cheio de coisas, de acontecimento, do ciclo da vida, em particular ela viu cena da sua vida, dos seus amigos , parentes, etc.Olhando pra frente encontra uma luz muito forte, fazendo ela ficar inconsciente.

O que será que vai acontecer com a Winry, com toda essa confusão que arranjou?

Espere até o próximo capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Em uma cidade não muito longe Munique se encontra Ed e Al, um pouco de dificuldade pois estava com suas roupas rasgadas e sujas, andado desanimado.

- Nii-san, como fomos parar nessa situação msm. – diz Alphonse com a cara sem graça.Ed lembrado por que causa entraram dessa.

- Lá esta , a cidade – Ed avisado o pequeno município ,que esta a sua frente

- tem certeza que nos encontraremos o Urânio que venho pra esse mundo. – Al animado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso , mais a frente acontece uma situação inusitada , na cidade de Brejo city, os cidadãos ficam surpresos, pois no céu aparece um portal em forma de circulo e de cor roxo, de repente sai de lá uma mulher inconsciente, e depois desse ocorrido desaparece esse portal, se aproximado pra vê aquela moça se estava viva ou morta.

- Ela esta viva? – diz um dos moradores

- Sim está , mas que roupas mais estranhas - diz o outro

- Mamãe que e essa mulher tem? – diz uma criança

- Parece que ela levou um tiro de raspão - diz o terceiro cidadão.

Aproximado do local, Ed e Al vão se aproximado o que teria acontecido.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntada Al , para uma cidadã que esta ali um pouco longe. Ed aproximado pra ver se não estava relacionado com o objeto que eles estavam procurando.

- bem... – diz a garota que ainda não acreditava do ocorrido anteriormente, mas mesmo assim contou.

Quando viu a pessoa que estava já sendo carregado por um homem , Ed ficou um instante sem reação vendo a aparência da garota, seria msm , sua amiga.

- Winry – chamou Ed com a voz fraca

"Não pode ser ela" – diz em pensamento.

- Você a conhece, rapaz – diz uma senhora idosa, percebendo o estado dele.

- Mais ou menos – diz Ed.

Então aproximando de seu irmão, Al não ficou tão surpreso com a suporta Winry, assim ele confirmou que conhecia a mulher,que entregou – a para Edward, mas nesse tempo aparece novamente o portal, onde Winry aparece, com um pouco diferente com 5 homens que saíram de lá.

- Entregue essa mulher! – ordenado o homem que estava atrás dos três homens direcionado ao Ed – Ora se não é Edward Elric.

- Como vc me conhece? – diz Ed o tom de serio.

- Vc não se lembra de mim , faz já quatro anos que vc destruí no seu mundo... – diz Flavio.

Contando, lembra de tudo o que aconteceu, mas pq estaria atrás de Winry, e tinha perguntas que ainda estava sem responda , em pouco instante Winry abri-os e viu Ed e AL, seu lado.

"Ed e Al" diz Winry , voltando ficar inconsciente.

- O que querem com Winry ? – diz AL

- Então vcs a conhecem, essa garota interessou muito um amigo e tbm foi ela que conseguiu através o portal. – diz Flavio olhando pra ela e depois pra Ed e Al. – Sem nenhuma dificuldade.

" O que esta acontecendo aqui" – Ed tentado saber o ocorrido.

- Vamos entregue ela ou será que vai ser pelo lado mais difícil – Flavio apontado a arma para Edward.

Colocando ao cuidado pra Al, Winry ainda adormecida, se preparado para sua luta, deve a idéia de sua a alquimia naquele lugar, saber que não poderia utiliza-lá, mas veio uma intuição que a muito tempo que ele não sente isso.

- Foi vc que atirou na Winry?! – diz Ed em frente de Flávio

- Foi sim, eu que tentei acerta essa garota, mas vejo que ela tem pura sorte e vc não vai entregar ela fácil, não é ?! – diz Flavio com um sorriso estampado na cara.

- Claro que não vou de dar Winry pra vc!- diz Ed fazendo os movimentos da alquimia

- Não adiantara em nada isso, Edward- diz Flavio, mas de repente seus olhos ficar ficam paralisados, não acreditado no que via.

Com a luz se ativado para a alquimia onde Ed estava com seu braço direito transformado em uma lamina,não acreditado no que estava fazendo, usou a alquimia desse mundo, mas mesmo sem ela,Ed iria lutar pra proteger uma amiga.

"Agora pode ser utilizada aqui, tbm" - Ed entende a razão, seria pq Winry estava ali.

- Saia daqui, Al! – diz Ed concentrado que estava a sua frente

-Ni-san, eu não posso deixar vc! – diz Al não queria deixar Ed sozinho.

- Al!! Primeiro temos que colocar ela em um lugar seguro– Ed olhando pra Winry.

-Certo,ED – diz Alphonse indo para um lugar segura para sua amiga.

"Tome cuidado,Ni-san!!"

- Não deixem ele escapar- Flavio que estava percebendo a fuga de Al com a loira,assim começa a luta entre Ed e os guardas, num instante os 4 homens estava todos machucados.

- Vejo que ainda tem sua habilidades em luta, Edward – Flavio que esta confiante.- Que pena que não vai adianta em nada.

- Do que vc esta falando? – diz Ed

Utilizado também da alquimia, Flavio usa barrara de ferro, pra fazer uma arma com uma poderosa potencia, assim tem ação a batalha dos dois Alquimistas, entre destruição e ataque que não foi bem sucedida,na parte de Flavio e nesse tempo, alguém aparece entre Ed e Flavio.

- Senhor MANOEL!! – Flavio respeitosamente se reveria ao homem que acabava de vim do portal

- Vejo que vc , ainda não completo que eu mandei – diz Manoel de olhar pra Flavio de frente a Ed. – Olá, Senhor Elric, suponho que novamente esta querendo atrapalhar assunto que estou ansioso de ganhar.

- Deixa dessa conversar, o que vcs querem?- Ed parado pouco instante do general.

Enquanto isso, Alphonse estava verificando um lugar seguro para a garota

"Winry por que esses suspeitos estao atrás de vc?" – Al perdido em seus pensamentos "E pq vc esta aqui nesse mundo"

O rapaz de 19 anos , longe da cidade, consegue um apoio de uma família de fazendeiro, essas pessoas , ele podia confiar porque demonstravam que simpatia por elas, nesse meio estava muito pensativo sobre seu irmão mais velhos, não poderia deixar Winry sozinha,pois poderia ter mais homens de seguindo pelo percurso que correu.

- O que foi ,meu rapaz?! – diz o patriarca daquela casa que poderia dizer que era modesta, que estava sentado na varanda com Al.

- Não foi nada – AL disfarçado

- A sua amiga esta no quarto de hospede – diz a mulher Marisa, saindo da casa – Já tratei do ferimento do braço.

- Muito obrigado – Al agradecendo pela bondade dessa família

- Não foi nada – diz a filha do casal, Melissa. – Parece que sua amiga passou mal bocado, não é ?!

- Melissa!!!! – diz Mariano o seu pai ,repreendendo a garota

- O que ?? – Melissa só estava curiosa – Só quero saber?

- Esta tudo bem , faz muito tempo que não vejo, Winry?! – Al estava de olhar no horizonte, pensado de como ela passou pela essa situação e por que estava atrás da Winry. – E qdo ao encontro, ela esta assim desse jeito.

Em um minuto de silencio tomou contada do lar,essa família entende a maneira de tratar aquilo , pois algumas vezes acontecia com seus vizinhos e viajantes que passavam por

lá. No cômodo da casa onde estava Winry, abria seus olhos e via que estava em um quarto, se levantou e sentado sobre a cama e senti uma pequena dor e reparou que alguém tratou do corte.

" onde estou , que lugar e esse?" – Winry olhando pra janela vê que esta em uma fazenda.

- Vejo que vc acordou – Al estava na porta daquele quarto.

Um sentimento toma conta de seu coração, por ver aquele amigo que a muito tempo não via, em pouco tempo ela abraça Alphonse um abraço carinhoso, voltado a olha-lo, não acreditava que ele estava ali na sua frente.

- Senti saudade! – diz Winry sorrindo – Cadê o Ed?

Com essa pergunta, Al fica com um olhar triste, percebendo a reação dele, Winry queria sabe onde Ed estava, assim começa com a historia de quando ela chegou nesse mundo. Esperando alguns tempo pra entende o ocorrido,Winry estava preocupa com Ed , quando finalmente encontra os dois terminaria assim.

-AL, temos que ajudar o Ed – Winry aflita

- não podemos – Al tentado não olhar no rosto da garota

- Como assim ? Winry fica mais sem entender ele.

- Winry vai ficar bem , oh Ed – Al diz , que já estava fora da casa, tentado tranqüiliza-la – Você conhece muito bem , como e meu irmão.

- Mas... – Winry tinha uma dor e seu coração parecia que estava com uma sensação que já tinha sentido. – Desculpa, Al - atingido- o ,no estomago, que começava a senti que estava adormecendo os olhos.

" Alphonse, você não ia entende o que estou sentido nesse momento quando novamente que encontrei vocês dois , não que perde-los de novo" – Winry sabia e que direção seguir, deixando Al ao cuidado daquela família.

Rapidamente seguia até o centro da cidade pra conseguir achar Ed, mas algo a impende de prosseguir , como uma parede invisível , tentado todo o possível pra chegar 'entrar' era impossível, continuação a bater com todas as suas forças , começava a rolar lagrimas em seu rosto e indo pro chão com o cansaço e secado sua face. De repente ouvi um entrudo se aproximando onde estava ,verificando o que esta ali, mas só via poeira e a cidade estava quase destruída , um bom tempo ela consegue ver um movimento de dois homens lutando , a cena era horrivel pra Winry onde via que General estava agarrado Ed pelo pescoço

- Edo... Edo – Winry com a voz fraca com essa visão. – Ed, Ed!!! – Chama a atenção da pessoa que estava na vitória

- Vejo que a jovem, Winry ,não é ? – diz Manoel olhando o sofrimento de Ed em suas mãos.

" Winry , por que esta aqui" Ed olha que ela esta chorando.

- Hum... Ela veio pra te salvar, sera?! – Manoel se diverte com a situação e si onde tem Ed em sua mão e a garota a pouca distancia. Algo o impede , fazendo ele dar um sorriso.- Você deve sorte Edward. – largado-o

- Do que você esta falando ? – diz Ed com a voz rouca

- Cuide dessa linda jovem! – diz Manoel que voltou ao portal.

Com essas palavras de Manoel que ecoaram na cabeça de Ed, mostrado que não gostou do modo que se falou, vendo que a cena se acalmou, Winry foi ao encontro com o alquimista ferido.

- Ed...- diz Winry que esta tentado ajudar- lo.

- Por que você esta aqui – Ed bravo com atitude da garota.

- Estava preocupada com você – diz a garota que estava sentada no chão,que estava ainda com as lagrimas em seu rosto.

- Esta bem – Ed não agüenta quando Winry fica triste por causa dele, depois disso, ela dando apoio ao Ed que estava um pouco ferido da batalha anterior, eles encontraram Alphonse ainda no local onde foi deixando pela mecânica.

Alguns dias tempo do ocorrido na cidade, que estava sendo reconstruída, os três amigos decide de seguir viagem, mas ainda estava sem solução com esse acontecimento que agora poderia utilizar da alquimia nesse mundo e também Edward nada revelara o que disse o general, para seu irmão e principalmente a Winry.

Continuara no próximo capitulo de FMA.

Desculpe a demoraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, fico muito feliz que alguns gostaram na minha estória.

BJUS


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

No trem que se dirigia a grande cidade de Londres, nossos protagonistas iriam ter alguns

contatos ou pistas sobre aquele artefato, em meio a passagem de lugares um vagão esta um pouco tenso até certo instante.

- Uau! Incrível é esse lugar – Winry estava achando tudo maravilhoso.

- Você não mudou nada - Al sendo amigável.

- Você que acha depois que você e o Ed foram embora tudo mudou. – Winry, local estava tenso. – Mas agora esta tudo bem.

- Não esta tudo bem. – Diz Ed que antes estava calado – O que aconteceu pra você vim pra aqui ?

A mecânica contou tudo o que ocorreu, ainda processado tudo aquilo que acabaram de ouvir , e sentido o movimento do trem , mesmo com essa situação ela ficava normal sem demonstrar qualquer preocupação, Ed não conseguindo acreditar como a sua amiga ficava com essa tranqüilidade na sua face.

- Como você é idiota pra ficar lá e não sair de lá – Ed diz sem pensar – Pq vc esta lá?

- Ed! – diz Al chamado a atenção de seu irmão , mostrado que esta sendo cruel com a Winry.

- Mas eu tenho razão ,se fosse eu ate daria pra mim , mas ela – Ed ridicularizado.

- Sabe porque eu estava lá, pois tive a esperança que vocês voltaria pra casa, esta satisfeito – Winry com lagrimas nos olhos azuis, indo dar um volta no trem.

Vendo do que acabara de fazer Ed viu que acabou de faz de novo a Win, mesmo assim deixou ela se acalmar com um tempo. No restaurante do trem estava uma família que estavam felizes com essa viagem, mas em particular estava um rapaz de boa pinta , galanteador , mas a frente sendo " rejeitado" por uma moça, tentado amenizar essa situação que se encontrava, ele se encontra com a Winry que estava de passagem que parecia estar um pouco angustiada.

- Me desculpa! Você esta bem ? – diz o rapaz.

- Estou bem, obrigada. – Winry sendo gentil com o moço.

- Você não quer se sentar? – diz o cara

- Não , estou bem – Winry recusado a oferta do rapaz.

- Ora vamos , não tem nada a perde, e tbm vc vai se distrair, esta bem ? – o rapaz sendo mesmo um persistente.

- Esta bem – Winry aceitado o convite do rapaz.

- Meu nome é Rafael Gómez – diz o rapaz tanto muito orgulho ao sobrenome. – Qual é o seu nome?

- É Winry Rockbell – sendo educada

- Nos não já nos encontramos? - Rafael tendo a impressão de ter ouvindo esse nome

- Não , e impossível – Winry estava sendo honesta.

- Por que ? – Rafael sendo curioso

- Porque eu sou de outro mun... – Winry sendo que seria uma loucura que iria dizer – Quero dizer de outro país.

- Hum! É a negocio que você esta indo para Londres? – Rafael tentado ter uma conversa com a Winry.

- Vamos dizer que sim , juntos com meus amigos- diz Winry, com essa conversa que se acalmou.

Via que esse novo amigo, estava a fazendo ficar um pouco distraída e conversa vai, conversa vem, não viu o tempo passar.

Quase chegado ao terminal de Londres , Rafael coloca em um bilhete o seu endereço - quando se sentir triste você pode me procurar.

- Senhores passageiros estamos chegando da Londres, procurem ficar sentando, e obrigado por escolherem essa rota. – diz o funcionário

- Obrigada por tudo senhor Gomez – Winry parada no corredor do trem

- Não me chame de senhor só Rafael – segurado a mão dela como dizendo "ate mais"

-ta bom , Rafael – Winry se assustou do modo que eele falou e saindo em direção onde então os Elric.

" que sujeito mas estranho era aquele" – sentido arrepio

Ainda no vagão, Al estava preocupado com a Winry que demorava para voltar e falando para que Edward pedisse desculpa por tratar da Win – chan daquele jeito

- Não vou pedir desculpa por nada para ela – Ed cruzado os abraços

- Mano, você da agindo como criança – Al e pensou como ela sentiu a falta dos dia esse quatro anos.

- Al, não precisa me diz , eu sei que ela sofreu com a nossa partida sem ao menos dizer um adeus naquele dia. – ED estava mesmo sentido culpado pq aconteceu com ela

- EU não quero ver essa chorando de novo – Al olhando pro seu irmão

- Eu também não, Alphonse – Ed levando para achar a Winry

Quando abre a porta vê ela toda cansada e ofegante que quase que acontece um pequeno acidente

- WINRY , o que aconteceu ? – Ed todo preocupando

- Não foi nada – tentando ser normal possível

- Por que você esta tanto exaltada ? – AL desconfiado esse estado

Ela tentado achar uma solução, lembra do comunicado do trem e queria esquecer do que ocorrera lá , para não preocupa – los

- Eu ouvi o locutor que estando chegando a cidade de Londres , só foi isso – Winry sorrindo para o Al

- Sei, ah também o mano queria falar com você – Al obteve uma abertura para que Ni – san se desculpa- se

- O que ? – Winry se esquecendo da discussão que deve mais cedo com o Ed.

Edward não ficou nada feliz com que AL falou pra ela e seu irmão já sabia isso , para ele sentia que magoou ela

- Winry, me desculpe pro falar essas coisa com você – Ed

- não foi nada, eu sei que vcs se preocupam comigo também- Winry ficou surpresa que ele e vendo que cresceu desses últimos anos.

No terminal de trem avia inúmeros carros e ao redor uma cidade cheia de prédios edifícios nada comparado com já conhecia.

- UAU , incrível que maquina esta equipado já com tudo..... – Winry se maravilhado com um carro que se estacou , olhado tudo, cada detalhe do automóvel.

- é a mesma pessoa que conhecemos – comentado Al para Ed.

No seu campo de visão viu que Edward estava sorrindo para ela, o jeito como se movimentava e que estava feliz , sem dizer nada Alphonse deixou de lado essa expressão que seu irmão estava expressado.

Indo para seu destino que se localizada em um lugar meio que estranho, Winry já percebeu logo de inicio que esse caminho ficava cada vez mais deserta em relação aos pedestres.

- Não se preocupe , estamos indo para o departamento JYE – Al estava de seu lado.

- Vocês vão sempre pra cá para saber mais sobre " aquilo" – Winry vendo que estava em um bairro um pouco em ruínas e observando que seus moradores tinham medo , fechando portas e janelas quando eles se aproximava.

Edward e Al percebendo que alguém estava os observando de um lugar um pouco distante de onde estava não demonstrado para Winry.

- Ora vejam que esta aqui novamente e o Edward e AL Elric – se pronunciou uma voz que ecoava sobre prédios – e trouxeram uma companhia com eles.

- Agora eu te pego – Ed batendo entre suas mãos e apoiando sobre o chão.

Em um movimento aparece uma mão maior e agarra o dono da voz, pegando de surpresa e assustado, e ED com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ora peguei um ratão , em ? – Ed vitorioso

- O que você fez? – o homem que foi libertado da alquimia.

- Alquimia, meu amigo – Al chegando onde estava os dois

Tentando chegar ate o local onde estava o Ed , Winry ouve um barulho que estava distante, parecia um choro de uma criança que estava pedido ajuda, sempre curiosa ela vai acompanha esse som.

- Onde esta a Winry ? - pergunta Ed para Al que chegou sem ela.

- Ela estava bem atrás de mim – Al percebendo que perdeu Winry.

- Eu não acredito que ela se perdeu aqui – Ed ficou com uma careta e com raiva que ela sempre fez esse tipo de coisa.

- Me perdoa , mano eu não percebi – Al que estava preocupado - se ela se meter em problema.

ED imaginado a situação da Winry mais seria o inverso ela espancaria o atacante.

- mas também o que deu ela para desaparecer assim – Ed pensado no motivo.

Deduzindo que aproxima encontraria a dona da voz. Ouvindo vozes de dois caras vendo que estavam furiosos com uma garotinha.

- Você não vai escapar , só porque e uma menina – P que estava sendo cruel com a garota que a segurava pelo colario de trás da roupa

- Me solta, valentão – pisando no pé do sujeito.

- Ora sua pestinha – diz P empurrado a menina para a parede a machucado.

- o nosso chefe só quer o que e dele que você roub... – diz N sendo acertando com uma garrafa voadora

- Mas o que ? – P vendo seu parceiro desmaiado

- Deixa ela ir ?! – Winry aparecendo para ajudar

- Sua %$# você se meteu em problemas – diz P avançado sobre a Winry

Foi uma surpresa pro cara que ela se defendeu com um estilo diferente de artes marciais, mas uma vez Winry utiliza a força do adversário pra derruba- lo.

" Não acredito que estou sendo derrotado por uma mulherzinha" – sem muito esforço ele foge .

Winry não o segui pois esta preocupando com a menina, que estava sangrando na cabeça.

- Você esta bem ? – Winry que sabia que esse sangramento era um corte não muito profundo

- Estou – diz a menina que ficou surpresa do que ela viu acontecer antes

- Qual é seu nome ? o meu e Winry – ela levantado para ajudar a garota – Consegue andar.

- Elisa, um pouco – estavam quase não calcada quando avistou alguém

- Winry , fuga , por favor! – Elisa com lagrimas parecia que viu um fantasma

- Então era a senhorita que fez um belo estrago com os dois que são capangas do LEON –diz Ricardo, um cara que usava um casaco bege e um chapéu.

Ela vendo esse homem era diferente dos outros representava a morte ,em sua aparência uma crueldade, assim começa Winry agarra a ELISA colocando em sua costas para melhor correr.

- Vejo que ela quer brincar de PIGUE E ESCONDE – Ricardo achado tudo uma diversão.

A uma certa distancia Winry tentava segurança da Elisa pois quando viu a expressão dela quando viu aquele homem e percebendo que se perdeu do Ed e Al não deve outra alternativa senão afastar dele da Elisa, vendo que não podia fugir pq esse sujeito utilizava parecendo ser alquimia , mas era um pouco diferente de um modo mais simples sem relacionando ao circulo de transmutação.

- Você e ágil, senhorita?! – Ricardo sorrindo, pegou Winry de surpresa

" O que eu faço" – Winry não tento escolha resolve enfrentar ele deixado Elisa e pedido que ela corra o Maximo que ela puder e se escondesse

- Winry .... , você não pode com ele – Elisa saído lagrimas da sua face

- Não se preocupe, vou ta tempo pra você fugir – Winry que estava indo de encontro com ele.

Elisa correu com a energia que restava, e Winry começou seu combate até ela dar tempo para a garota, tentou persuadir o homem , com um dialogo

- Quem é você e o que quer com a Elisa ?! – Winry de frente com ele

- me desculpe por não me apresentar ?! - Ricardo fazendo de bobo. – Sou Ricardo Furto, administrador e assassino da família Leon, vejo que a senhorita não é daqui.

- Não sou, e também não te interessa – Winry o ataca, mas e agarrada pelo pescoço e encostada em uma parede de um beco sem vida por perto e forcado uma pressão em sua garganta e gemendo de dor

- Vejo que SRTA não entendeu – Ricardo muito calmo – e ainda bonita desse jeito seu namorado deve estar preocupado.

Fazendo uma manobra Winry consegue se libertada do sujeito que começa a rir, nessa oportunidade ela corre,já conseguiu um bom tempo para Elisa escapar, de algum tempo se esconder para descansar com a correria, e vendo se ele não estava a seguindo , sentido uma intensa adrenalina de seu coração, porém sem imprevisto o cara a ataca com uma brutalidade e parecia uma diversão para ele jogando – a pela rua sem nenhuma ajuda de seu viventes por lá.

Nesse tempo, Elisa estava correndo o Maximo possível e chorando e quando trompa com Ed, percebendo que encontro ele, pede ajuda dizendo para socorrer sua amiga que estava em grande risco, Edward não querendo perde tempo com ela , falando que esta ocupado.

- Por Favor a Winry vai morrer – Elisa aflita

Quando Ed ouve o nome fica aflito, e não tento a certeza que era ela , mas também não queria arriscar .

- Onde ela está ?! – Ed segurando com força o braço da menina percebendo que ela estava machuca utiliza menos força

- Ela esta perto da ......... – Elisa amenizado seu coração

- Fique aqui – Ed avistando Al e seu conhecido

Retornando para chegar a tempo para salva- la , sem algo acontecer com ela ? se perguntava em seus pensamento.

Chegando lá vê Winry sendo mantida como um brinquedinho nas mãos de Ricardo que parecia que estava começado o se jogo de gato e rato,não agüentado sua amiga sendo machucada por ele, Ed começava a transformar seu braço direito na típica lança.

- Ei , vc ai solte-a – Ed apontado na direção da nuca desse homem, fazendo com que larga-se seu pescoço e voltado Winry tossir .

- Vejo que o namorado de você chegou - Ricardo virado.

- Você está bem, Winry?!

- Cof! Cof! Estou bem- Winry voltado a respira novamente

- Ora não seja sentimental ! – Ricardo muito tranqüilo.

Do modo que a situação se encontrava Edward está muito preocupado com a garota e esse homem que conhecia ser o mais cruel da cidade de Londres , na sua tentativa de afastar aquele sujeito da mecânica, fazendo o recuar alguma distancia.

- Vejo que é um cara muito nervosinho, não é ?! – Ricardo tentado provocar.

- Claro que não, só estou me aquento com você – Ed estava irônico, mas tinha a certeza que aquele cara não seria fácil.

- Ed , não faça isso – Winry tinha a certeza que aquele Ricardo tinha algo a esconder.

- Você não me deixou outra alternativa. – Ed retrucado por causa dela.

Ricardo tem a missão de trazer Elisa de volta a mansão dos LEON, custe o que custar,mas também tinha a definição que encontrou alguém com altura de enfrentar de tantos anos.

- Vejo que você esta determinado a me enfrentar – Ricardo tirado seu casaco mostrado que estava ansiosa pela luta.

Ainda tentado convencer Edward que isso era muito perigoso, Winry abraça por trás de Fullmetal.

- Não quero de perder de novo – Win enchendo de lagrimas.

- Você não vai me perder – Surpreso com a reação de Winry.

Nas suas palavras , ela podia perceber que era uma promessa, indo de encontro de Ricardo, começou uma verdadeira batalha, utilizado golpes de ataque e defesa , e ainda por cima transformações de alquimia.

- Você e muito bom, garoto – Ricardo já exausto

- Não preciso de seus elogios – Ed o ataca

- Qual e seu nome , rapaz ?! – Ricardo defendendo da lamina

- É Edward Elric – conseguido com a batalha.

Nesse momento aparece Al e outros, acudido Winry, não tento outra alternativa se retirava pra o próximo encontro , e assim desaparecendo do local.

- Winry – aflita Elisa.

- Estou bem – Winry ainda exausta.

- Ni-san!!! – Al querendo saber o que ali aconteceu. – Quem era aquele cara ?!

- Era Ricardo Furto, capanga da família LEON. – Edward recuperado o fôlego.

- Mas... o que ele queria com a Winry ?

- Não era com a Winry .... – Ed suspeitado da Elisia que se encontrava em lagrimas com a mecânica.

Na tentativa de se levantar , Winry desmaia , surpresa Elisia ficou mais desesperada, se culpa do que ocorrera, Al verificado o estado da amiga e calma a menina , que só foi o excessivo esforço.

- Temos que descansar e pensar o que esta aconteceu, o que essa Garotinha tenha a ver com a família LEON – Edward levando Winry em sua costa, e Alphonse e Elisia já um pouco calma ate o armazém de seu colega.

Nesse armazém se encontrava uma camuflagem que era um tipo de encontrei e refugio de pessoas que não concordava com o Governo, estava em meu a rebeliões e descaso com a população, que estava ao meio de miséria e sofrimento.

Se encontrado ao amigo, que viu que Ed entrou em uma briga e Winry inconsciente em suas costas, mostrado onde poderia deixar a garota que apresentava um pouco ferida e de forma serena. Enquanto deixava a mecânica, Al contou tudo do que aconteceu para Jorge, e a Elisia foi acompanhada pela esposa desse amigo para comer alguma coisa que aparentava que não comia nada a 2 dias.

No quarto, Fullmetal tentado assimilar do por que Winry enfrentar um homem daquele tipo, e vendo que Winry sua amiga de infância mudou muito e se tornou uma mulher muito linda ainda por cima, sentado na cama e a olhado.

Abrindo seus olhos lentamente Winry vê Edward a seu lado,e vendo que ele se tornou um homem e a sua reação foi de abraça-lo e assim Ed ficou surpreso e um pouco envergonhado

- Winry!! – Ed assustado do que estava sentido.

- ........... – Winry não respondeu nada. – Vc esta bem, que alivio – rolando lagrima de felicidade.


End file.
